This invention relates to mounting structure of a magnetic shield plate of a converter for an electronic timepiece.
Conventionally, in an electronic timepiece a magnetic shield plate is mounted on a base plate, a bridge, a rear case or the like in order to shield magnetism from the outside which may have an influence on motor rotation of the electronic timepiece. As the result, a magnetically shielded timepiece is thick and large.